Talbot
by BloodthirstyCanine
Summary: Set five months after the events at the end of Jekyll, this story follows a detective named Ben Taylor, a man with his own set of problems. If you haven't watched Jekyll...Well, you should be alright. Expect spoilers though, just to be safe.
1. Episode 1

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone! I've had the idea for this story ever since I watched Jekyll, which is something I'd advise watching before reading this (In case you haven't), but it's not a necessity. Also, the show never specified when exactly this particular flashback took place, so don't bite my head off for not giving you an exact date. Anywho, hope you enjoy and review!**

_Several months ago…_

"What the hell could've done this? Some kind of animal?" the police officer asked, glancing over at his partner who was crouched beside a bloody mess of flesh, blood and bone. "Ben, it…it wasn't-"

"No, it wasn't me. There would've been a lot more if it was me. This was…something else." Ben straightened up and looked around the area, casually sniffing the air. The other officer watched with mild interest, having seen this done so many times before that the sight was pretty normal. Ben, on the other hand, suddenly gained a look of confusion. He moved to the edge of the boardwalk and looked over at the water beneath, his gaze moving up to the beach.

"You found something?" Ben glanced back and shrugged, returning his gaze to the beach. "I'm not sure. It's…strange. There's only one scent, but it's like…I don't know, like it's two different people. It's difficult to explain. All I know is that our killer is human." Moving back to what was left of the bodies, Ben stared at them for a moment before making his way towards the road where more police officers had arrived. "Ryan, I'm going to go see if I can follow this scent. Will you be alright explaining the situation?"

"Not a bother mate, leave it to me. Just try and catch the sick bastard who did this. I'll call you if the forensics can get anything else," Ryan replied, moving past Ben in order to talk to the detective that had just arrived on the scene. Ben, on the other hand, made his way past the other officers and into the growing crowd, his mind now entirely focused on following the strange scent from before…

_Present day_

The sound of a metal screeching woke Ben from his slumber, and a groan emerged from him as Ryan came into view.

"Howdy partner. You look like hell," he stated, grinning as he placed a bundle of clothes on the stone ground before undoing the straps around Ben's head, wrists and ankles. "I've got fresh clothes, so put them on and we'll go get a nice breakfast…Or, well, brunch. Unless you already had something? A poor village girl or something?"

Ben gave a weak smile as he felt the pressure from the straps loosen, granting his limbs some relief. "Hilarious. Now piss off so I can get changed," Ben muttered, garnering a laugh from Ryan before he agreed and walked out of the cage, keeping his back turned. Ben winced as he pushed himself from the chair, his bones and joints aching with each movement, and began removing what was left of his clothes from the night before. He then replaced them with a white shirt and black trousers. Slipping on his shoes, he made his way out of the cage and over to Ryan. "You forgot socks."

"Somehow, I think you'll live," Ryan replied and tossed Ben a navy jacket. "Come on, we've got a case _Detective Taylor_." Laughing, Ryan headed up the stairs with Ben following after him.

"What kind of case?" Ben asked, exiting the basement and entering the kitchen, grabbing his keys from the table. Ryan released a loud, exaggerated sigh as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be having a day off, you're awfully eager to work," he complained, opening the door and looking back at Ben. "But, if you want to know so bad, I'll tell you. It's a case of the munchies." He waited to hear some form of laughter, but when none came, he entered into a sulk and stomped out of the house. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to make a new friend who doesn't need me to let them out of a chair that's locked in a cage…And who laughs at my jokes."

"And when that day happens…No, actually, it'll never happen. Not unless you pay them. Then maybe…Well, no, probably not even then." Ben couldn't help but smirk as he closed the door behind him and locked it, afterwards heading to the car parked outside and jumping into the passenger's side.

"Tell you what? Next month, you can let yourself out!" With that, Ryan jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition, putting the car into first gear and pulling off. "Man I'm hungry…"

**Author's Note**

**So, what did you guys think? I know it's probably a little short and not particularly mind blowing, but it IS only the first chapter. I hope to get better as the story goes on, so bear with me. Also, for those who've watched the show, the next chapter will reveal a familiar face so stay tuned! **


	2. Episode 2

Ben tore into the pieces of meat on his plate, wolfing one down before moving onto another. The waitress stared at him momentarily, shocked at how much he was eating and how quick he was eating it, before moving on to another table. Ryan, on the other hand, was happily tucking into his own food.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Ryan asked once he swallowed a piece of bacon. Ben merely shrugged as he emptied his first plate of food. He then began on the second plate, but he had begun to slow down and even managed to get a few words out.

"I'm not sure. I think she knows something's up, but we're both too busy with work to really talk about it," Ben answered, before returning to his food.

Once they had both finished and paid, they left the diner and Ryan made his way over to the car. "Hey Ben, I've gotta go back to the station and fill out some forms. You alright to walk from here?"

"Yeah, that's no problem. Her place isn't too far anyway. Try not to overexert yourself mate," Ben said sarcastically, smiling as Ryan shook his head and hopped into the vehicle. Ben released a chuckle before slapping the metal roof and taking off down the sidewalk. He heard a beep as Ryan took off and then he was alone. Well, not exactly alone. He could still feel _it _within him, eager to be let loose on the world and cause untold chaos amongst its citizens. Of course, that could never happen because the last time such a tragedy occurred, it ended with a bullet being put through Ben's head. For a time, he was dead, but then _it _brought him back to life. He had learned from that experience, and had decided to instead restrain himself during those stages when it took over. So far, the method was working.

"HELP! PLEASE HEL-!" The woman's cries reached Ben's ears before being muffled, but now that his attention was brought to the matter, even those muffled cries could be head clear as day. Moving through the crowd, he made his way around the corner of a building and began picking up his pace.

It took him little over a minute to reach the alleyway in which a middle-aged woman was being pinned to the wall by a much younger man with a knife. Ben didn't need to see the red in his eyes or that his pupils were fully dilated and darting all over the place to understand that this man was completely drugged up.

"Pull a knife on someone and suddenly you're a big man," Ben growled, placing his fingers on the wall and allowing them to drag across the bricks. At first, there was nothing but then the sound of nails against stone began to fill the air. The mugger snapped his head in Ben's direction, his eyes darting from his face to the hand he dragged across the brick wall. He moved the knife away from the woman and held it out towards Ben, his hand shaking like crazy.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you! I've killed a man before and I can do it again!" The woman attempted to make a break for it but she was too slow as the man turned to her suddenly and pulled her back to the wall. "You. Stay. THERE!" He turned to face Ben once again, only to find himself mere inches from the detective. "Y-your eyes…They're-" He was cut off as Ben wrapped his fingers around the mugger's neck, claws digging into his neck until they drew blood, and lifted him off the ground with ease.

"My eyes are the least of your problems," Ben growled, before flinging the mugger across the alley and into the building on the other side. The sound of multiple cracks emerged as the mugger's arm, ribs and leg broke from the impact. Ben's gaze then moved to the woman standing rigid against the wall, her wide-eyed gaze settled on Ben. From the reflection of her eyes, he could see his own which were now yellow and glowing faintly. Had it been dark, the glow would have been much more prominent.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked, to which the woman responded by nodding slowly. "Good, then you should get out of here. Go on." He flicked his head towards the alley's exit, and she slowly shuffled past him before running out of the alley and disappearing around the corner. Ben glanced at the mugger who was unconscious on the ground, but he could tell the man was still alive from the sound of his heartbeat. "Sorry mate, but I'm not the forgiving type. Not anymore. Whether or not you survive is purely up to you." With that, Ben left the alley, his appearance as it was before to prevent drawing unwanted attention.

After thirty minutes of walking, Ben finally arrived outside a dull looking apartment complex. He strolled up to the door and knocked before waiting on a response. The sound of heels clicking against a wooden floor reached his ears and then the silhouette of a woman appeared. The door swung open and a red-headed beauty in a rather revealing dress stood before him. "Hello Katherine. I must say, you look ravishing."

Katherine gave a small smile before grabbing him and pulling him into a rather passionate kiss. She pulled him inside and he closed the door behind himself. "We've got a couple of hours before my client returns," she explained after pulling away, but she quickly set about pushing off his jacket and started on unbuttoning his shirt.

"A couple of hours? Guess we better not waste them," Ben replied and wrapped his arms around her waist once she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt, and then proceeded to lift her into the air where she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved further into the apartment, eventually managing to stumble into her room. As he began to unzip her dress, he lifted his foot and used it to kick the door closed…

**Author's Note**

**I know, I'm evil. Mwahaha! So, as you've probably realized, that was Dr. Jackman's assistant – Katherine Reimer. As for the little action scene, I was just after watching the Doctor Who 50****th**** Anniversary episode and I gotta say…Wow! Anyway, it made me want to show off some of Ben's abilities. :L I should be getting around to revealing what Ben actually is (If you haven't guessed already) in the next chapter/episode, along with Jackman's first appearance, so stay tuned and be sure to review!**


	3. Episode 3

"Wow…" Katherine breathed, with Ben nodding in agreement beside her as breathless as she was.

"That was new," he stated and turned his head to look at Katherine, who lay beside him with her arm resting across his stomach while her head lay on his bicep. Underneath the blanket he could feel her leg thrown over his own, and he couldn't help but think that she was claiming him as her own. Not that he minded.

"And as much as I'd like to try it again, I have a job to do," she said and attempted to get out of the bed, only to be pulled back in as Ben manoeuvred himself until he was hovering over her, his lips pressed against hers. She returned his kiss momentarily, before laughing and pushing him off her. "Not again! Unlike you, I don't have infinite amounts of stamina. Now come on, get up." Katherine pulled herself from his clutches and out of the bed, where she slid on her underwear before going to her wardrobe and pulling out a more business-like dress. Ben watched her with a smug smile on his face, something she noticed but ignored as she focused on getting dressed.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up!" Ben announced, throwing off the covers and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. After throwing on his boxers and trousers, Ben began working on his shirt when he heard the scraping of wood across tile. It seemed her client had returned home. By the time Ben had buttoned his shirt, Katherine had her dress and heels on and was already opening the door. "Come on Ben, I'll make you some tea before you go."

"Sounds good," he replied, his curiosity about her client growing. He'd finally be able to meet the mystery man who was sharing his girlfriend. Slipping into his shoes, he followed Katherine out the bedroom door and into the kitchen, where a middle-aged man sat at the table with a newspaper in hand. Ben noticed Katherine's movements stiffened when she saw him, but she didn't stop and made her over to the kettle. "Dr. Jackman, you're home. I-I wasn't expecting you just yet."

"I can see that," Jackman replied as he lowered the newspaper, his brown eyes focused on Ben. He didn't know why, but something about this man seemed awfully familiar to Ben. "So, you must be Ben. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Tom Jackman." Jackman leaned forward and held out his hand, which Ben grabbed and the two exchanged a quick handshake.

"Ben Taylor, and the pleasure is all mine." Tom gestured towards the seat closest to Ben, which he proceeded to then sit on. Katherine filled the kettle with water and hit the button to boil it before turning to look at Ben and Tom. "Tea, Dr. Jackman?"

"Yes, please," Tom replied and Katherine opened a cupboard and took out three tea cups. She then grabbed three tea bags and threw them into the cup before grabbing the kettle and pouring the boiling water into each cup. As she worked on the tea, Ben looked at Tom in the hope that some memory would trigger of why this man seemed so familiar.

Tom didn't notice the sudden interest in him, however, as he was busy reading the paper until Katherine place the cup of tea beside him. "Ah, thank you." She smiled and handed a cup over to Ben, who also thanked her before she took a seat herself. Tom folded up the newspaper and took a sip from the tea before glancing over Ben, who was also sipping his tea.

"So, Ben, how did you meet Ms. Reimer?" Tom asked, placing his cup back on the table while waiting on Ben's answer.

"Oh, we-"

"He's coming," Tom suddenly announced, getting to his feet and heading to the door. Katherine jumped to her feet, a look of surprise etched on her features.

"He's early!" Katherine stated, following him to the door. Ben stared at the two of them, completely confused. It also seemed that he had been forgotten about as the two left the kitchen without a word to him. Glancing around momentarily, he tapped his fingers against the wooden table before getting to his feet and heading out the door.

Something strange was going on, and he wanted to find out what. He watched as Tom and Katherine opened a door further down the hall, revealing an incredibly familiar scene. A small room with a metal chair sat in the middle that reminded him of a more modern version of the chair he had back at his house. Was Tom like him? No, something told him he wasn't. He was similar, but different.

"Must we keep him restrained again?" Katherine asked, glancing at Tom as she sat down at a desk which held a computer and multiple other gadgets. Ben also noticed the room was monitored by video cameras as he stepped inside, which then got the attention of both Tom and Katherine.

"Ben! You need to go, right now," Katherine ordered, getting out of the chair while Tom began to secure himself into his own.

"Why? What's going on?" Ben asked, but his answer came almost immediately. The lights suddenly flickered and Ben felt a cold chill run down his spine. Katherine spun round and her eyes widened slightly as she saw that Tom no longer sat in it. At least, Ben didn't think it was Tom. He appeared…younger, and maybe a few inches taller? And his eyes were black, soulless. Then he smiled, and Ben noticed that Tom had failed to secure himself properly.

"Mr. Hyde, you're-"

"Early? Yes I am. Had to meet the man who could do something not even I could!" Hyde undid the straps that had been secured and jumped out of the chair, advancing on Ben and Katherine, his head twitching as he sniffed the two of them. "Ooooh, and just before I arrived too! Tell me lover, how'd ya get 'er to spread 'er legs? I've been trying for over a month and nothing!" He sniffed again, and his gaze snapped to Ben. "Oh my, talk about a familiar face. Sorry, I meant familial. Are we related? Did Daddy have a moment of weakness in his younger years? Are you my brother? Oh! Maybe you're my uncle! But I suppose you'd have to smell something like me, wouldn't ya? But you do have something I want to see. A little beasty inside of you, just dying to get out!"

Katherine glanced back at Ben with a look of confusion, stepping away from both him and Hyde. "Ben…what's he talking about?"

"Yeah **Ben**! What am I talking about?" Hyde stepped closer so that he was mere inches from Ben's face.

"Katherine, I-"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of all this talking. Lions don't talk. Do you know about Lions, Ben? Do you know what happens to the lioness' when a younger lion kills the head of the pride?" Hyde had grabbed Ben by the throat as he spoke, lifting him into the air before turning to look at Katherine with a devious gleam in his eye.

"Mr. Hyde! Release him at once!" Katherine shouted, but before Hyde could respond, Ben grabbed Hyde's wrist and twisted, forcing Hyde to let him go and also forcing him to be pulled forward slightly. Ben's knee rose and connected with Hyde's chest, sending the psychopath back into the metal chair.

"Sorry Mr. Hyde, but I'm more of a wolf man," Ben said, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light.

**Author's Note**

**Ta~da! So, what did you guys think? I wasn't very happy with how I portrayed Jackman and Hyde but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide whether or not it was any good. In case you're wondering, this is still set after Jekyll. I've just made it so that after Hyde re-emerged, his memories of the first time he arrived were gone. He will get them back at some stage, but for now I'll be portraying him similar to the first episode of Jekyll. Now, be good readers and review! :L **


End file.
